Rumores de Oficina
by Miyuky-San
Summary: ONE - SHOT Nueva chica en un nuevo trabajo...colegas interesantes y algo más...SasuHina


**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes del anime y manga japonés Naruto, son total y completa creación y propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. El fanfic que leen a continuación es total y absoluta creación mía.

 **Miyuky~San**

* * *

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo alguien le había dado su primera oportunidad de trabajo a Hinata; recién terminado sus estudios hoy la morena comenzaba su primer día de trabajo y a pesar de que no era 100% su área de conocimiento, le ayudaría mucho a ganar la experiencia que necesitaba y que ha sido la razón principal por la que no había podido obtener un trabajo.

Dejando de lado esos amargos, frustrantes y estresantes momentos, la morena llego a su nueva oficina muy emocionada; la secretaria y colega de Hinata le recibió muy animada, su nombre es Yamanaka Ino, y fue ella misma quien le hizo la entrevista de trabajo, ya que trabajarían en conjunto y los dueños de la empresa tenían mucha confianza en la rubia. Ino presento a Hinata frente al resto de los trabajadores de ese lugar, era una oficina de arquitectos encargados de diseñar y llevar cabo los proyectos que solicitaran los clientes, a pesar de que eran todos muy callados y estaban concentrados en sus computadores, la morena se sintió tranquila.

El primer mes de trabajo de la morena fue conocer la oficina, saber dónde estaba cada cosa, ya que, se encargaría de facilitar información y materiales a los arquitectos, no era algo difícil, pero decidieron que ordenar toda la oficina le facilitaría las cosas a la oji perla, así que de esa manera paso el resto del mes, moviendo cosas de un lado para otro, limpiando, botando papeles y carpetas que tenían más de 20 años. Una mañana para Hinata paso rapidísima, ya que, quería terminar luego con ese orden, Ino le dijo que se fuera almorzar y que ella terminaría de revisar información. Hinata se lavó las manos y se fue al comedor de la oficina, se lamentaba y auto compadecía a causa de que su rubia compañera era muy hábil y sabía perfectamente cada cosa que le preguntaban los demás, la oji perla al ser nueva no sentía que fuera una ayuda para la rubia como se supone que debía ser, sentía que simplemente que la tenían haciendo ese trabajo para que no perdiera el tiempo en la oficina.

Los pensamiento de la chica iban y venían entre esos y su tenedor jugaba con su comida, cuando una persona ingreso al comedor a almorzar también. Era un muchacho, parecía de su edad, muy serio para el gusto de la morena, él le dijo un simple _"Hola"_ y se dispuso a comer. Hinata se sintió realmente intimidada por la presencia de ese extraño ahí, por lo general comía sola y cuando volvía a sus quehaceres los demás iban a comer, antes de darse cuenta la oji perla había tragado todo su almuerzo, había lavado sus utensilios y se había despedido del muchacho para luego marcharse. Al cabo de unas semanas eso se había vuelto rutina, la morena terminaba sus cosas y se iba a comer sola, cuando iba por la mitad de su almuerzo aparecía el mismo chico y la morena volvía a apresurarse para irse.

 _-Supongo que mi timidez no desaparecerá de un día para otro…aunque ya debería tener más confianza con estas personas, después de todo, somos compañeros.-_

Junto con la costumbre de esfumarse cada vez que el chico aparecía, Hinata al fin termino de ordenar y conocer la oficina, ya los demás le saludaban y preguntaban cómo estuvo su fin de semana, conocía el nombre de todos e Ino le enseñaba cosas nuevas para que se hiciera responsable, el ambiente en su trabajo comenzó a ser muy agradable, excepto a la hora de almuerzo con el misterioso e intimidante chico. Una tarde, la oji perla fue enviada por Ino donde un cliente para que le conocieran y a dejar unos planos de un proyecto muy importante, cuando volvió a la oficina su hora regular de almuerzo había pasado e inevitablemente cuando ingreso al comedor el chico intimidante ya estaba ahí comiendo junto a otros dos muchachos. Los saludo a los tres con un hilo de voz, calentó su comida y sentó en el lugar de siempre, un chico moreno con marcas en las mejillas era la única separación que mantenía con el intimidador.

-Y bien Hinata… ¿Qué hacías antes de llegar a esta pequeña oficina?-Le pregunto el otro muchacho.

-Ah bueno yo…es-estuve ayudando a mi padre…y…bueno…no era bien vi-visto que estuviésemos en-en la misma empresa...así que me vine en cuanto termine de pa-pagar mis estudios…-Respondió la única chica de la habitación.

-Wow…así que tú te pagaste tus estudios…eso es admirable.- Dijo el chico a su lado, su nombre es Kiba, muy alegre y siempre desde que ella llego a la oficina le saluda y pregunta cómo esta; si Hinata tuviera que considerarse cercana a alguien en ese momento seria a él. Gracias a esa simple pregunta el almuerzo para la morena no fue tan terrorífico, se pasó hablando de que hacía antes de llegar ahí y conociendo a los tres chicos que comían junto a ella.

Kiba es un dibujante en la oficina, es decir, ayuda a los arquitectos con el diseño y corrección de planos, el chico que estaba sentado frente a Kiba era un rubio hiperactivo llamado Naruto, también es un dibujante y por último, el chico intimidante según la morena es un arquitecto y su nombre es Sasuke, él solo comía en silencio y asentía o hacía gestos ante los comentarios de los otros dos; y por primera vez desde que la oji perla llego a ese lugar se sintió parte del equipo y comió tranquilamente sin tener que atorarse o sufrir calambres al comer tan deprisa, el día transcurrió sin más contratiempos y nació una nueva rutina para la morena, comer con Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke. Los dos primeros le hacían reír mucho, Naruto y Sasuke se veían muy cercanos, a pesar de que el segundo solo comía en silencio habían gestos que notaban su cercanía con el rubio y una que otra palabra.

Hinata se encontraba conversando con el resto de los dibujantes en su taller de trabajo, no tenía mucho que hacer hoy en su oficina así que iba y paseaba por el resto del lugar, pero siempre terminaba en ese taller, ya que, los muchacho eran muy agradables y siempre le hacían reír. Conversaban de cosas de la vida, música, películas y video juegos, aunque no lo pareciera la morena era fanática de los video juegos y Kiba compartía ese gusto con ella; mientras la conversación seguía sin importancia Shikamaru, el jefe del taller de dibujantes, invito a la morena a beber algo cuando acabara la jornada de trabajo, no irían ellos dos, sino que parte de la gente que trabajaba en el taller también. La morena lo pensó un momento, y luego acepto ir con ellos, sería una forma de seguir haciendo convivencia y perder la timidez, aunque el alcohol no era su fuerte.

Al finalizar la jornada, Hinata estaba lista esperando a sus demás compañeros, Naruto fue el primero en salir del taller y espero junto a la oji perla, luego vino Shikamaru y se unió la única mujer dibujante de ese taller Haruno Sakura, Hinata podía sentir algo hostilidad cada vez que iba al taller por parte de Sakura, pero con lo tímida que Hinata es, podía sentir eso casi siempre y nunca resultaba ser verdad. En cuanto salieron del edificio los estaba esperando Sasuke con un rostro de aburrimiento.

-Seremos pocos, pero siempre es divertido.- Agrego Naruto acercándose a su moreno amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar y luego de un tiempo llegaron a un bar con temática de elfos, era un lugar tranquilo, parecía el tipo de ambiente de Shikamaru, tomaron asiento dentro del lugar en unos grandes sofás, el camarero llego y les nombro las especialidades del día, pero dado que los chicos conocían muy bien el lugar, ya sabían que ordenar. Hinata se puso nerviosa y termino ordenando la misma cerveza que Shikamaru, sabía que no podría con el alcohol solo, así que ordeno unas papas fritas también. Así paso la tarde Hinata bebiendo cerveza, intentaba disimular su falta de experiencia y por cada dos cervezas que pedían los demás, ella pedía una, parecía que su plan estaba funcionando, la conversación fluía igual que el alcohol, gracias a Kami-Sama que Shikamaru había ordenado más papas fritas. La morena se dio cuenta que Sakura era muy divertida, algo sarcástica, pero al menos tenia gracia para contar las cosas, también se percató que Sasuke seguía siendo silencioso, que es un buen bebedor y que también hace comentarios sarcásticos que hacen reír. Cuando había terminado su cuarta cerveza, la morena miro su reloj, la hora había pasado volando ya eran las 22:30 y si no se daba prisa perdería el último tren a su casa, se despidió rápido de los chicos, dejo dinero por su consumo y se fue casi volando a la estación de trenes. En cuanto llego a su casa cayo rendida en su cama, aunque estaba agotada se sentía muy feliz de haber compartido esa tarde, fue una lástima que se haya relajado tanto que se quedó dormida al día siguiente y llego 30 minutos tarde al trabajo fue un tiempo record y a la hora del almuerzo les conto a los chicos del caos que había sido esa mañana, ellos solo se reían, ya que, más de una vez les había pasado, pero no se preocupaban.

Después de ese día, la oji perla ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Uchiha en el comedor con ella, era silencioso, pero no incomodo, quizás todo eran sugestiones de ella.

Un día uno de los jefes de Hinata perdió una apuesta con Shikamaru y como buen perdedor iba a cumplir lo que pactaron, que consistía en llevar a todos los trabajadores de la oficina a un Bar, donde el mismo jefe correría con los gastos. Así fue como todos terminaron en ese alegre lugar, bebiendo cocteles y compartiendo, la morena se sentía realmente bien y se animó a beber un Mojito Cubano, una bebida refrescante para ella donde el alcohol no era tan predominante. Como siempre estaba sentada junto a Kiba y a su otro lado estaba Naruto junto a Sasuke, las únicas personas con las que había conversado más de lo normal, junto a Kiba estaba Sakura quien parecía mantener una agradable conversación, pero Hinata se percataba de las miradas que le daba, como analizándola.

La gente estaba animada y el alcohol estaba empezando a subir a sus cabezas, así que Asuma (el jefe que perdió la apuesta) ordeno un poco de comida para todos. De pronto las mesas estaban llenas de cubos de queso, de pollo, mini quesadillas y champiñones salteados en mantequilla. Hinata hubiera arrasado con todo con tal de calmar el alcohol en su cuerpo, pero debían comer todos así que solo comió un trozo de pollo y algo de queso, que por cierto estaba muy sabroso, más cuando quiso comer otro ya no quedaba en su mesa, se puso a buscar en las otras mesas y al costado de Sasuke quedaba mucho.

-Etto…Sasuke-San… ¿me alcanzarías un cubo de queso por favor?- Pregunto muy bajito Hinata. El Uchiha miro a su costado y Hinata pensó que le pasaría todo el plato, sin embargo, Sasuke estiro su mano donde sujetaba los palillos y tomo un cubo de queso, luego se lo ofreció a Hinata. Todo paso en una especie de cámara lenta para Hinata, el Uchiha se acercaba con el cubo de queso entre los palillos hacia Hinata, utilizaba su mano libre para que no se fuera a caer y cuando estuvo frente al rostro de la chica, ella solo reacciono a abrir la boca hasta que aquel derivado del lácteo llego. Sasuke después de alimentar a la morena volvió a su lugar tranquilamente y bebió de su vaso.

\- Eso fue realmente romántico.- Dijo Naruto quien estaba sentado entre los morenos por eso había presenciado toda la escena en primera fila. Hinata se ruborizo, sabía que Naruto no decía eso para molestarla, él era así de tierno muchas veces.

Hinata siguió sentada y por alguna razón ya no quiso comer más. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero Naruto tomo sus cosas y se marchó del lugar, iba bien ebrio, así que Kiba se fue con él; sin la presencia del rubio entre los morenos, Sasuke quedo sentado junto a Hinata.

-Y… ¿te estas divirtiendo?- Fue la sencilla pregunta del oji negro.

La morena asintió mientras seguía bebiendo de su tercer mojito cubano, y fue ahí cuando una agradable y larga conversación se inició entre los dos, o por lo menos por parte de Hinata, ya que, era ella la que hablaba, le conto de su vida, de sus estudios, de sus hobbies, de su familia, de sus planes a futuro. Prácticamente le conto todo de ella, Sasuke solo la escuchaba y sonreía cuando la morena le contaba alguna anécdota. La tarde volvió a pasar como agua entre los dedos para la oji perla y cuando se percató de la hora tomo sus cosas para irse corriendo nuevamente, pero esta vez se despidió de todos y también del Uchiha, a quien antes solo le hacía un gesto.

Al día siguiente Hinata había sido de las 3 personas que llegaron a tiempo al trabajo, los demás venían tarde a causa de la resaca, en la oficina estaba ella, Kiba y Sasuke, así que se fue a preparar un té y se sentó junto a Kiba a conversar, al cabo de un tiempo se unió el Uchiha a la conversación y estuvieron los tres perdiendo el tiempo mientras esperaban al resto de los trabajadores. Cuando Ino llego a la oficina, la oji perla volvió a su lugar de trabajo junto a ella y la rubia le miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la morena algo intimidada por esa sonrisa.

-Anoche…tu conversabas animadamente con Sasuke-kun…y todos veían una linda relación nacer.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Hinata abrió sus ojos en sorpresa casi sacándolos de sus cuencas, la sangre subió a su rostro tan rápido como sus ojos se abrieron, casi se le cae su tasa con té de la sorpresa y la rubia no pudo evitar reír. Le conto de que los ojos de todos los presentes habían estado sobre ellos dos que conversaban tan animadamente, de que nadie quería interrumpirlos y de que ella se veía realmente animada conversando con Sasuke. Hinata solo la escuchaba y se sorprendía de la mente de sus compañeros que habían llegado a conclusiones tan apresuradas respecto a ella y a Sasuke, hace poco que ella podía hablar con él y los demás ya los estaban haciendo pareja.

A la hora del almuerzo la morena estaba con Sasuke tranquilamente, no había mucha conversación, pero en la mente de la chica aún estaban las palabras de Ino, por nada del mundo Hinata le contaría de esas cosas a Sasuke. Los días pasaron y la Hyuuga tomo la costumbre de ir cada mañana a la oficina de Sasuke y verle trabajar mientras se bebía su té, el moreno al pasar tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla de un computador necesitaba anteojos y la concentración que ejercía le daba un aspecto que a Hinata la mantenía maravillada, podía quedarse mirando al arquitecto varios minutos mientras él trabajaba, hasta que se daba cuenta de la intensa mirada de la chica y dejaba todo de lado para conversar un momento con ella. A las cinco de la tarde Hinata hacia una pausa en su trabajo y se servía otro té, luego iba y se sentaba junto a Sasuke, a la morena le gustaba conversar con él, pero siempre a esa hora estaba la oficina muy silenciosa así que conversaba en voz baja; y cuando todo esto se volvió una rutina, los rumores de oficina comenzaron.

Parecía que nadie podía ver a los morenos juntos sin pensar que había algo entre ellos, Hinata estaba realmente frustrada ante las cosas que podía llegar a oír y conversaba de esto con Sasuke, quien simplemente no se inmutaba ante los comentarios, de hecho parecía disfrutar ver a la pobre Hinata sufrir por eso e intencionalmente hacia o decía ciertas cosas frente a los demás que levantaban aún más rumores. Todos reían ante las pobres excusas que ponía la morena y se había convertido casi en un juego, llevar a la oji perla al límite; pero aunque era casi todo bromas y risas, había una persona que no estaba para nada contenta con estos rumores y con la constante presencia de la Hyuuga en el puesto de Sasuke y esa persona era Haruno Sakura. Todos sabían que la chica de cabellos rosados ha mantenido una larga y difícil relación de amistad con el Uchiha, donde el moreno la ignoraba completamente y después iban a almorzar juntos fuera de la oficina, Sakura también iba algunas veces donde el chico y se sentaba a conversar con él, pero no había sido fácil para ella lograr todo eso, y ahora que al fin se estaba acercando el chico de oscuros ojos, venia esta nueva chica de azulinos cabellos y se volvía tan cercana a Sasuke sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, simplemente tuvo suerte de sentarse junto a él ese día de la paga de la apuesta.

La Hyuuga se encontraba dando su paseo diario por la oficina, chequeando que todo estuviese en orden, que todos hayan llegado a trabajar y mientras cada uno revisaba la asistencia, ella se sento junto al Uchiha, el muchacho leía el diario y cuando llego al final, la oji perla casi se lo arrebato de las manos para poder hacer el puzle que se encontraba al final. el único problema es que no era muy buena con las palabras, así que, se le dificultaba mucho, el chico se le quedo viendo un momento, luego se acomodó sus anteojos y bebió un sorbo de su café, luego le arrebato el lápiz a Hinata y termino el puzle en menos de 2 minutos.

-¡Ah!... ¿cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Vamos Hyuuga, era demasiado fácil.- Le Respondió el arquitecto.

-Pero no es justo…yo quería hacerlo por mi cuenta…necesito mejorar mi vocabulario y tú no me has dejado hacer casi nada.- Reclamo la chica. Sasuke solo se rio ante el puchero infantil de Hinata y le prometió que le dejaría el puzle de mañana para que lo hiciera por su cuenta; la chica sonrió feliz y se puso de pie para marcharse. Sakura había llegado hace poco y Hinata aprovecho para que la peli rosa revisara su asistencia.

-Ya lo he hecho Hinata.- Respondió tranquilamente la Haruno.

-¿Ah…pero cómo…en que momento si acabas de llegar?

-Mientras tú estabas sentada coqueteando con Sasuke he revisado todo.-

Todos rieron ante las palabras dichas por Sakura, pero Hinata sintió perfectamente el veneno que traían con ellas, quedo muda ante esto, luego sonrió y se marchó a su lugar de trabajo junto a Ino. Le dio mil vueltas a las palabras de Sakura y se molestó consigo misma por no ser fuerte y responderle algo. Ese día no fue en la tarde al escritorio de Sasuke como siempre, y cuando llego el fin de la jornada el moreno tuvo que ir a despedirse de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Sasuke cuando fue a despedirse de Hinata.

-¿Por qué…pre-preguntas?

-Porque tengo el sentimiento de que hoy no te he visto mucho…

-Ah bueno…tenía mucho trabajo…ya sabes…-Hinata parecía vaga y distante en su respuesta, pero el Uchiha no era quien para recriminarle, solo se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Al día siguiente, la Hyuuga estaba en su escritorio viendo distraídamente por la ventana, su té se enfriaba y los suspiros se hacían constante, su mente seguía divagando en los celos de Sakura, eran obvios, pero para ella también era obvio que le gustaba estar con el moreno, sabia tan poco del que le encontraba tan interesante, nunca le contaba casi nada, pero la escuchaba siempre. Con un casi dolor de cabeza la oji perla se dejó caer sobre su escritorio cuando algo golpeo su cabeza, levanto la vista y ahí estaba Sasuke con su taza de café en una mano y el diario en otra. La alegría volvió a Hinata cuando vio el puzle intacto, luego Sasuke se fue a su escritorio.

-Buena suerte.- Le dijo el morocho.

Hinata no se estaba quieta en su escritorio, mordía su lápiz, fruncía el ceño y sacudía los pies, había avanzado mucho por su cuenta con el puzle, pero parece que ya no tenía palabras para seguir continuando; mientras su lápiz se apoyaba en su frente, sus ojos se fueron al lugar donde debía estar sentado Sasuke, obviamente no le podía ver por las paredes, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, serio como siempre, con sus anteojos, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, con su tasa con café y ese desorden de papeles con notas y recordatorios pegados en la pared.

 _No sabía que era tan detallista con el ambiente de Sasuke-San… ¿podre recordar algo más?_

Hinata cerro sus ojos y pensó en el Uchiha, a su mente vino la espalda del morocho, no era que se ejercitara, pero era muy masculina, presentía que si se recargaba en ella todo estaría bien a su alrededor, vio la mandíbula del chico, cuando se tensaba a causa de unos errores en los planos que debían ser corregidos o cuando las dimensiones no concordaban, lo vio lleno de frustración sacándose los anteojos y tocándose entre los ojos para intentar relajarse, vio sus intensos ojos negros mirarle y sentirse vulnerable. Ante esto último Hinata se sobresaltó y regreso a la realidad, su corazón estaba agitado…

 _¿Acaso he comenzado a caer ante la presión de los rumores?_

La peli azul quiso relajarse bebiendo té, pero este ya se le había terminado, suspiro y se puso de pie para prepararse un poco más, inevitablemente paso por la oficina del moreno, él estaba de costado y como ella se quedó de pie mirándole él giro para encontrar sus miradas.

-¿Has terminado ya?-Pregunto él.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le dijo que aún se encontraba trabada con algunas palabras, Sasuke se puso de pie y se fue con Hinata a preparar un café para él, le ofreció su ayuda con el puzle, Hinata lo pensó un momento y luego acepto. Ambos morenos tomaron asiento en el escritorio de Sasuke, él se puso a revisar lo que había avanzado Hinata y luego con su propio lápiz completo los espacios en blanco que dejo la oji azul; fue demasiado rápido, Hinata apenas si entendía el significado de algunas palabras, menos iba a conocer un sinónimo. Sasuke se rio y le dijo que significaba cada palabra, luego de terminar con el puzle, el Uchiha comenzó a leer el diario y la Hyuuga seguía a su lado tomando su té columpiándose en la silla. Ino llego y Hinata se puso de pie para ir a su lugar de trabajo, ya se había acabado el descanso de la mañana, cuando iba saliendo de la oficina de Sasuke se topó con Sakura que también venia llegando, ambas se saludaron, pero para la oji perla seguía siendo incomodo estar cerca de ella, podía sentir el rechazo por cada poro de su piel.

La Hyuuga ya tenía otra rutina de las mañanas, iba a preparar su té y luego se iba dónde Sasuke, él le entregaba el diario y ella avanzaba con el puzle todo lo que podía, luego venía él al rescate y se burlaba de ella, cuando Sakura estaba en la oficina, Hinata solo tomaba el diario y se iba a hacerlo sola en su escritorio, le inventaba cualquier excusa a Sasuke, pero a las cinco de la tarde volvía donde él con el puzle sin terminar, una taza de té y a veces unas galletas para calmar el hambre.

-¿Nunca te aburres de comer esas galletas?-Le pregunto un día Sasuke. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Son mi golosina favorita…y es lo más económico que venden por acá.

-Mpf…pobretona.- Se burló el Uchiha, Hinata se hizo la ofendida y se fue a su escritorio.

Al siguiente día Hinata se fue a su hora de almuerzo como siempre, espero tranquilamente a que llegara el moreno, más la única persona que fue hacerle compañía ese día fue Kiba.

-Are…Hina-chan… ¿Por qué estás tan sola acá?- Pregunto el castaño cuando la vio en el comedor.

-Bueno…ya sabes que yo bajo antes que todos para no coincidir en horarios con Ino-Chan…y tú deberías saber que paso con los demás…trabajan más contigo que conmigo.

-Ah…es cierto…gomen lo había olvidado…Sakura-chan invito a Sasuke a comer Sushi y Shikamaru se fue con Naruto a beber una cerveza.

Hinata sonrió ante lo que le contó Kiba, pero por dentro estaba muy molesta, Sakura había cambiado su rutina y el malvado de Sasuke no le había dicho nada; antes de darse cuenta, Hinata era devorada por el mounstro de los celos. Cuando Sasuke volvió a la oficina, el tiempo libre de Hinata ya se había terminado y a pesar de que cruzaron miradas, la chica le dio la espalda y siguió con su trabajo. Hinata se puso de pie para ir por su té y cuando paso por el escritorio del moreno le vio muy animadamente conversando con Sakura, o más bien era la pelirrosa la que le hablaba animadamente, pero Sasuke le ponía toda su atención. Más triste que molesta Hinata se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera para su té, de pronto un cuerpo extraño que choco con ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era Sasuke, el moreno parecía estar de un muy extraño bueno humor y para molestar a Hinata paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, así comenzarían de nuevo en la oficina a decir cosas.

Con ese abrazo, Hinata pudo sentir su calor, su aroma, su cercanía y también mucha rabia, estaba cansada de ese jueguito que se le estaba haciendo mala costumbre a la gente de la oficina, el agua hirvió y Hinata se preparó su té luego con un suave movimiento se liberó del arquitecto y se fue de ese lugar. No importa como reaccionara, la gente seguía diciendo cosas sobre ellos.

-Parece que la parejita de la oficina ha tenido una pelea.

Fue lo primero que llego a oídos de Hinata y toda su fuerza de voluntad para terminar con eso se había esfumado tan rápido como agua entre los dedos. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido ante la conducta tan distante de Hinata, pero volvió a su trabajo, se había retrasado mucho entre salir a comer y las conversaciones con Sakura. En algún punto las cosas habían vuelto al inicio, Hinata pasaba sola y los rumores de oficina se habían detenido, igual a esto había contribuido mucho ella, ya que, no iba donde Sasuke lo evitaba lo más posible.

Una tarde mientras almorzaba llego Shikamaru con Naruto y le comentaron que Gaara, un arquitecto extranjero que conoció ahí y a quien le había tomado mucho cariño, renunciaba y se iba a trabajar en sus proyectos propios, a Hinata se le oprimió el corazón, el pelirrojo era muy amable con ella, él siempre le estaba gritando que era una gran ayuda y ella le devolvía el grito diciendo que era su arquitecto favorito de la oficina. Shikamaru siguió conversando de ese tema con Naruto y la peli azul se sumió en sus pensamientos.

 _Si Gaara se va…ya solo me quedará Kiba como compañía…no quiero que Gaara se vaya…pero él es buena persona merece tener más éxito que acá…_

Sasuke entro en el comedor, serio y en silencio. Hinata se le quedo viendo un momento.

 _¿Y si Sasuke-kun se fuera…?_

La chica no sabía si era porque la noticia la había dejado sensible, pero una pena la invadía enormemente al verse sola en ese inmenso lugar, necesitaba ser reconfortada, una distracción…necesitaba ese tiempo que pasaba con el Uchiha; y como si el morocho leyera sus pensamientos, ese mismo día después del trabajo organizo una mini salida a beber, fue él, Hinata, Sakura y Naruto; como siempre fueron al bar de "Elfos". La morena estaba sentada junto a Sakura, pero frente a Sasuke, sabía que algo malo pasaría si se ponía muy amistosa con Sasuke, así que se mantuvo tranquila, para su suerte el rubio era bueno rompiendo el hielo y manteniendo el ambiente agradable para todos. Luego de un par de cervezas y chorrillanas* Hinata se dio cuenta de que ya se le había pasado la hora del último tren, pero a pesar de eso no se quiso preocupar. Cuando ya llego la hora de irse ella comenzó a caminar junto a Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto se fue por su cuenta a otro lugar, Hinata caminaba sin rumbo, pero era mejor eso que caminar sola, Sakura se separó de ellos en una parada de autobús que le llevaba a su casa, Hinata se quedó sola con Sasuke.

-¿Qué harás?- Pregunto el chico.

-Supongo que por aquí puedo buscar algún taxi que me lleve a mi casa.- Respondió ella no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Estas demasiado lejos y eres demasiado pobretona para gastar esa cantidad de dinero…pasa esta noche en mi departamento, está cerca, podemos llegar caminando.

A Hinata le salto el corazón el pecho, casi lo vio correr por las calle, pero era solo su alocada imaginación. Sasuke le seguía mirando esperando una respuesta, ella no era tonta, sabía lo que significaba ir al departamento del chico…estarían solos sumando que ya estaban algo entrados en copas…el resultado…acabarían en una cama. Pero ¿Hinata quería eso?...sin poder responder esa pregunta mental, la chica de claros ojos acepto la oferta de Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar al departamento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, no sabía que esperar, como actuar, que decir. Por otro lado el arquitecto se veía igual que siempre, estoico, tranquilo, aunque se cayera el cielo en ese preciso momento nada cambiaría su expresión.

Al llegar al edificio del moreno, Hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar que vivía en el piso 24, odiaba con todo su corazón los ascensores, demasiado pequeños para ella. Entraron en uno y Hinata se aferró fuertemente a una de las paredes, como deseando evitar que se fueran a cerrar sobre ella, Sasuke se le quedo viendo divertido.

-¿Claustrofóbica?- pregunto él.

-Casi…-Respondió ella- Puedo soportar ciertos espacios pequeños, pero los ascensores me aterran.

Ella cerro sus ojos esperando llegar rápido al maldito piso 24, cuando de repente sintió la mano de Sasuke tomar una de las suyas. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, él tenía una media sonrisa en los labios y apretó fuerte su mano, con la mirada le decía que se tranquilizara, pero el corazón de la chica no parecía saber leer miradas y latía tan rápido que Hinata casi empezó a respirar cortito. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el Uchiha saco a Hinata de ahí, en ningún momento dejo su mano y cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento la guio hasta que quedara sentada en uno de los sofás.

-No ha sido tan terrible llegar hasta acá.- Dijo cuando ya la chica se había acomodad. La peli azul olvido por completo ese pánico al ascensor y solo podía mirar al arquitecto quien le ofrecía un vaso con agua. Sasuke en todo momento fue muy amable y atento con ella, Hinata solo miraba el piso, parecía esperar el momento en "que las cosas sucedieron" con Sasuke, pero nada pasaba

 _Quizás solo es mi tonto deseo de que pase algo._

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada y luego de muchos videos musicales sin contenido específico, el moreno le armo una cama a la chica con un futon en el living, ella se negó a usar la habitación de invitados. La chica estaba sentada esperando algo para poder acostarse, quizás que le diera algo de sueño, pero no tenía esas ganas de dormir como cuando llegaba de un día de trabajo normal, el arquitecto le miraba, estaba de pie, tampoco parecía tener sueño y no daba indicios de irse a su propia habitación. De alguna extraña forma que Hinata no lograba comprender, estaba recostada en el futon junto a Sasuke, él le sostenía de la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo, ella usaba su pecho como almohada.

 _No entiendo que sucede…_

La chica sentía su cuerpo vibrar, quería más…quería a Sasuke, quería que los rumores fueran ciertos y que algo clandestino naciera entre ellos, no se arrepentía de haber ido esa noche al departamento del chico. El arquitecto descubrió su punto sensible entre las costillas de la morena, cada vez, que alguien hace presión ahí ella saltaba como si le hubiera dado la corriente, pero era a causa de las cosquillas intensas que sentía en ese lugar; así comenzó un juego entre ellos y luego de intensos saltos de la morena y sus fallidos intentos de escape quedo recostada frente a frente con Sasuke, tenían la respiración agitada, Hinata agradecía la oscuridad del cuarto.

Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Sasuke chocar con su nariz, él estaba más cerca, la sostenía más fuerte de las caderas y ella se animó a pasar uno de sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hinata y solo cerro sus ojos, más lo que ella esperaba que sucediera, nunca llego suceder.

 _¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYA PASADO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!_

Ese era el único pensamiento que tenía la chica desde que había despertado ese día abrazada al moreno y ahora iban camino a la oficina. No es como si ambos fueran chicos castos y puros, Sasuke era un hombre guapo que salía a divertirse de vez en cuando y que no quería nada serio; y Hinata ya había pasado el embrollo de su primera vez, algo lindo que quedo en el recuerdo y ya le daba la confianza de desear experimentar con alguien más, en este caso, el arquitecto que tenía pegado a su espalda por la falta de espacio en el tren. Llegaron a la oficina y la rutina continuo como si nada, pero Hinata seguía sin creer que paso la noche con un chico y solo durmió tranquilamente, no importa a quien se lo contara y a cuantos dioses se lo jurara, nadie nunca le creería, así que solo sería uno más de sus recuerdos.

Shikamaru había organizado dos despedidas para Gaara, igual le tenía aprecio; una fue un día en la tarde donde todos fueron a comer, y la segunda se llevaría a cabo ese día Jueves al terminar de trabajar, solo la gente que de verdad era de confianza y se divertían juntos irían, al igual que la otras veces irían a ese bar con ambiente de elfos. Así fue incluida Hinata y a pesar de que era una celebración algo triste, ella quería ir y compartir todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando llegaron al Bar Hinata pensó que eran más que la última vez, estaba Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Chouji (un dibujante), Tenten y Temari (unas arquitecto que ya se habían ido, pero que también conocían a Gaara), Sasuke y ella. Estaban todos sentados formando un circulo para poder conversar bien, Sasuke se había sentado junto a ella, pero no hablaba de nada, Hinata oía las historias de Gaara en sus años de trabajo, eran muy divertidas, Temari también tenía historias junto a Gaara, habían trabajado varios proyectos juntos, todos reían con las anécdotas de los chicos hasta que llegaron las cervezas, la peli azul tomo su vaso e hicieron un brindis en general, luego cuando siguieron con las historias Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata, como se encontraban sentados en sofá, no había nada que cubriera sus actos, pero el Uchiha fue muy astuto y tomo la mano de Hinata por detrás de sus rodillas, entonces estas servían como "escondite" para ese gesto tan íntimo. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró y es que Sasuke no solo había sujetado de ella, sino que había entrelazado sus dedos firmemente, para Hinata eso no era solo tomar su mano, había algo más y cuando miro al Uchiha en busca de respuesta, él solo bebía de su cerveza tranquilamente; la chica de claros ojos decidió tranquilizarse y actuar como si nada pasara, pero no podía y estaba pendiente de cada vez que alguien miraba en su dirección, que no se fuera a dar cuenta, no tenía explicaciones para eso. Tan preocupada se encontraba que empezó a beber cerveza sin control y cuando ya iba por su cuarto vaso sus vista se desenfoco levemente, era momento de calmar las ansias, agradecía a Kami-Sama que Ino tuviera hambre y Shikamaru hubiera ordenado papas fritas para todos.

Pasaron las horas y todos se seguían divirtiendo, Hinata estaba muy relajada a pesar de que tuviera un brazo menos, en el fondo se sentía feliz de que Sasuke sostuviera su mano y de que Sakura estuviese sentada lo suficientemente lejos y lo suficientemente ebria para no notar nada. Hinata vio su oportunidad de escape cuando Sasuke fue al baño, dejo dinero por lo que había bebido, se despidió de todos rápidamente y salió del bar, cuando estaba por doblar una esquina y dejar todo atrás, una mano le sujeto firmemente por el brazo y la hizo detenerse.

-Sasuke…

-No pensaras irte sin despedirte ¿o sí?- pregunto el chico.

La oji blanco no supo que decir, solo agacho la mirada

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo?... ¿por qué no simplemente me ignoras y haces lo tuyo con Sakura-san?_

El Uchiha soltó el brazo de ella, pero sin dejarla escapar rodeo sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Vamos…te dejaré en la estación de trenes.

Caminaron lentamente un momento, hasta que Hinata le pregunto a Sasuke porque hacia eso con ella, si él se estaba divirtiendo con los demás y viviendo tan cerca podría quedarse hasta más tarde.

-Porque hay algo que quiero desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se detuvieron en una esquina a causa de una luz roja, Hinata seguía sin entender las palabras de Sasuke, pero sintió como la empujaba hacia atrás sin dejarla caer y luego le daba un largo y profundo beso, inconscientemente comenzó a responder el beso del moreno, sentía un leve gusto a cerveza mezclarse en el beso, luego cuando la lengua del Uchiha hizo intromisión apretó fuerte sus manos en el pecho del y no pudo seguir correspondiendo el beso. Sasuke se separó lentamente de ella, sonrió y en cuanto cambio la luz cruzaron la calle, él la seguía abrazando a la chica por los hombros y continuaban con su camino como si nada.

 _Hace mucho tiempo que yo también deseaba esto…_

Hinata sonrió levemente y saboreo sus labios, la calidez del beso de Sasuke seguía ahí, él detuvo su andar y ella alzo la vista para mirarle, nuevamente el arquitecto le beso, ella respondió, intentando ser tan apasionada y ferviente como él, pero estaba en clara desventaja. Así siguió su andar hasta la estación de trenes, entre besos y abrazos, cualquiera que los haya visto en la calle pensaría que son una feliz pareja, algo muy diferente de la realidad, pero era algo que en ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importaba, solo querían disfrutar del momento.

Al día siguiente Hinata llego temprano y se encontró con el moreno, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, pero él la guio sin problemas, le saludo como siempre y le entrego el diario para que hiciera el puzzle, la chica se sentó a su lado a realizarlo, él la observaba de reojo y ella movía inquietamente sus piernas, cuando Hinata comenzó a morder el lápiz en señal de frustración porque ya no sabía que más contestar en el puzzle, Sasuke acerco su asiento al de ella, paso una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica, recargo su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella y su otra mano se adueñó del lápiz que Hinata mordía.

-Acá va la palabra ancla.- Dijo suavemente él, luego se volvió a alejar de la chica.

Hinata tenía su corazón acelerado y se había quedado completamente inmóvil por unos momentos, luego llego más gente a la oficina y Sasuke se alejó de ella, Hinata aprovecho para volver a su lugar de trabajo. Hyuuga tuvo que salir una mañana completa por trabajo y cuando volvió encontró un papel doblado en su escritorio; era una nota de Sasuke, muy sugestiva sobre el sabor de sus besos que desaparecía poco a poco, Hinata se ruborizo al imaginarse al arquitecto degustando sus labios y sintió algo de miedo al pensar que alguien más podría haber leído esa nota, así que muy inteligentemente le escribió una respuesta sobre el peligro de las notas evitando el otro tema que había puesto en mesa Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata no encontró una nota en su escritorio, así que fue por su diario y aparte de eso, el chico de cabellos color ébano le entrego una libreta rosada y pequeña, tenía el dibujo de una chica muy similar a Hinata en la portada junto a un lobo blanco. Hinata extrañada miro al Uchiha, pero él solo le hizo una seña con la mano de que se fuera. Al abrir la pequeña libreta encontró una nota.

 _Sera la última nota que te escriba…me gustaría conversar contigo a través de esta libreta, es tuya y es personal, cuando quieras decirme algo házmela llegar discretamente y yo haré lo mismo…_

Esto se había convertido en algo más divertido y prohibido, Hinata veía al chico pasearse de vez en cuando frente a su escritorio con el pretexto de una corrección de planos, cuando ella volvía de su almuerzo algunas veces encontraba unos escritos en su libreta de lo bien que se veía ese día o de lo sugestivo de su escote, también encontraba invitaciones a salir que siempre rechazaba, no quería más rumores de oficina. Pero llego un día donde el Uchiha ya se estaba cabreando de las negativas de la morena, discutieron en secreto en la cocina del lugar.

-No sé qué pretendes ahora…sabes que así iban a ser las cosas.- Decía Hinata.

-No pretendo nada…ya sabes que solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía…

Esas palabras irritaban de sobre manera a Hinata, el Uchiha no se tomaba nada en serio y ella como tonta caía en su juego de lindas palabras y miradas sugestivas, pero ya le había quedado claro que en cuanto ella abriera sus piernas y le diera el consuelo que buscaba, no volvería a ser lo mismo.

 _Que más importa Hinata…arriésgate en tu vida y vive algo que valga la pena…_

Sus propios pensamientos la traicionaron, con un suspiro de resignación, la Hyuuga acepto salir esa noche con Sasuke. Después de acaba la jornada ambos morenos se juntaron lejos de las oficinas y se fueron a un barrio popular, como se acercaba Halloween el barrio tenía decoración tenebrosa, pero le daba un aire de diversión. Llegaron a un bar karaoke, esto entusiasmo mucho a Hinata, se sentaron cerca del escenario a petición de ella, Sasuke pidió una cerveza y Hinata una bebida, ella estaba emocionada viendo a la gente como Salía a cantar con tanta confianza y emoción, el moreno se le quedaba viendo y le apretó un muslo para llamar su atención, cuando la chica con ojos de luna volteo a ver a Sasuke, este le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso.

-Demasiada contención.- Dijo él. Hinata se ruborizo, pero ella también llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando eso. La noche pasaba tranquila, hasta la chica se sentía levemente animada a cantar, pero cada vez que se distraía demasiado el arquitecto la besaba para que se concentrara solo en él; parecía que esta noche sí podrían consumar todo, gracias a Kami-sama que era viernes, así Hinata no se preocupaba de madrugar al día siguiente.

Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, Hinata quiso irse del lugar, ya tenía los labios hinchados de tanto beso entre ella y el Uchiha, además que quería estar más cómoda con él. La Hyuuga pensó que se irían al departamento del.

-Es mejor ir a otro lado…-Dijo el chico mientras le devoraba el cuello.

-¿Por qué?...estamos cerca de tu departamento, nos podemos quedar ahí toda la noche…me da más confianza.- Dijo ella. Sasuke apretó las caderas de la chica y suspiro cansado.

-Bueno veras…mi novia está en el departamento…

No es necesario mencionar que a Hinata se le borro la sonrisa de diversión en el rostro y se apartó bruscamente del moreno como si de fuego estuviera hecho su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…que has…dicho?-Pregunto a duras penas ella.

-Creo que…no te mencione que tengo novia…vivo con ella hace 9 años…pero ella ahora está trabajando en otra ciudad, así que la veo un par de fin de semanas al mes…este fin de semana vino a la ciudad y bueno…está en el departamento.

La chica no sabía que preguntarle al Uchiha, no sabía si reclamarle por la tranquilidad con la que le estaba contando todo aquello o porque no le quiso decir que tenía novia hace 9 años y andaba revoloteando con ella como si nada. Ahora los rumores de oficina comenzaban a tener sentido, en ese maldito lugar lleno de locos todos sabían que Uchiha Sasuke tenía novia; también tenía sentido porque Sakura no era tan directa con él, ella también sabia de la relación del arquitecto y aun así quería tener algo con él

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Sasuke le llamaba, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza y seguía retrocediendo, cuando tuvo la suficiente distancia entre ambos, giro sobre sus talones y echo a correr, detuvo un taxi y escapo hasta su hogar dejando a Sasuke. En el vehículo intentaba procesar toda la información.

La reacción de Hinata fue algo que el Uchiha debió de esperar, así que simplemente se quedó con el deseo entre sus piernas y se fue a su departamento donde ya había alguien esperándole. En su habitación Hinata se sentía horrible, cuando al fin había conseguido la confianza para estar con alguien, para hacer cosas impensables y disfrutar, vivir a tope cada día, se enteraba de que este ya tenía a alguien con quien había hecho eso.

 _De seguro esta aburrido con la mujer lejos necesita diversión y yo fui la tonta que cayo primero._

Lo único que le reconfortaba en ese momento es que cuando fue al departamento del Uchiha no se acostó con él en la cama de la habitación, si no, que en un futon en otro lugar. Aunque quizás si hubiera estado en la cama que él comparte con otra, habría podido sentir el aroma femenino y haber averiguado antes de que había alguien antes que ella.

 _No sé qué voy hacer el lunes cuando le tenga que volver a ver._

Una nueva semana comenzaba, el Uchiha como siempre llego temprano, disfrutaba de su café mientras corregía unos planos con Naruto, Hinata llego luego y cuando les vio solo saludo con un asentimiento de su cabeza y se fue directo a su escritorio, puedo oír claramente como el rubio le preguntaba al moreno sobre su fin de semana. Uchiha decía que fue tranquilo, había salido a comer con su chica que estaba en la ciudad y que ayer en la noche la fue a dejar a la estación para que partiera.

 _Ahora que sé de su existencia, parece que oigo más de ella que nunca._

Hinata otra vez iba a tener que cambiar de rutina y esta vez tendría que evitar el contacto con el Uchiha lo máximo posible. Por cosas de trabajo la Hyuuga tuvo que salir ese día y llego después de la hora de almuerzo, fue por sus cosas y después se fue a comer, cuando volvió a su escritorio encontró su libreta sobre la mesa, se puso nerviosa, no recordaba donde la había dejado, miro al escritorio del Uchiha, no estaba, de seguro salió. Cuando tomo la libreta encontró un escrito del moreno.

 ** _Supongo que tu reacción es normal…pero yo quiero estar contigo…quiero abrazarte en la cama y despertar sintiendo tu calor…quiero que me sonrías como siempre y me des eso cálido llamado cariño…es todo lo que quiero de ti Hinata...tu cariño en todos los sentidos._**

Ni la persona más ingeniosa del mundo sabría qué responder a eso. Hinata le podía dar cariño al Sasuke, el problema es que había una delgada línea que ella no quería cruzar con ese cariño. Hacer como si nada pasara y seguir involucrada con él significaba que en algún momento debía cruzar la línea y pasar a ser _la amante_ …decidió ignorarlo y no responderle, seguiría con su trabajo y buena energía, pero no se dejaría involucrar más con ese arquitecto. Esa semana los rumores de que ambos morenos estaban peleados no se hicieron esperar, Sasuke solo decía que era Hinata quien le ignoraba y estaba enojada con él, y ella solo evitaba nómbralo o hablarle o mirarle, entonces esos malditos tumores la seguían dejando como la amargada Hinata. Otro escrito apareció un día en la agenda.

 ** _Hinata…no te enojes…ya sabes lo que te pido…podemos comenzar de nuevo…ser amigos…tu compañía me gusta…que tal si vamos al cine…o a comer…o salimos de nuevo con los chicos…_**

Ese Sasuke no conocía el descaro y Hinata tuvo que admitir que igual, muy en el fondo le extrañaba, se divertía con él, cuando le acariciaba el cabello o la abrazaba a escondidas, cuando apretaba su muslo bajo la mesa, esos toques eran pura electricidad para ella.

 _Nadie dice que ser amigos sea malo…_

Traicionada por sus deseos internos Hinata acepto las condiciones del juego de Uchiha Sasuke y vuelven los rumores de oficina, se la pasaban juntos, salían después del trabajo a algún lado, sin hacer ningún intento por ocultarlo, Hinata al comienzo estaba nerviosa, pero después se acostumbraba, Sasuke buscaba formas de molestarla o irritarla para que pelearan frente a los demás, "eso le da sabor a las cosas" decía el moreno, había días en que conseguía su objetivo y otros en que apenas veía a la Hyuuga que se la pasaba evitándolo para detener un poco los rumores. Cada vez que se despedía Sasuke le abrazaba fuerte e Ino solo se quedaba viendo a la chica para luego rodar los ojos en señal de resignación. Una tarde el arquitecto fue a dejar a la chica a la estación de trenes, él estaba muy contento y quiso besar a Hinata, pero la palabra "novia" aprecia constantemente en la mente de Hinata, así que desviaba su rostro para evitar ese beso, cuando iba a tomar el tren y se vio libre de Sasuke, este le tomo del brazo firmemente y la beso de forma salvaje…Hinata le dijo adiós a su fuerza de voluntad y correspondió al beso con pasión, cuando su conciencia volvió ya estaba en el departamento del Uchiha, ese fin de semana no habría visita de la novia. La chica de ojos de luna estaba frente a un espejo recogiendo su cabello, estaba acalorada por tanta pasión que había tenido con el muchacho camino al departamento, de pronto él apareció a sus espaldas, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y le beso el cuello; Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorres sus espalda y una electricidad recorrer su entrepierna, se ruborizo.

-¿Quieres algo?-Pregunto el de ojos ónix besando distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-N-no…

A penas y si pudo responder ella.

Hyuuga Hinata ardía en deseo, ambos morenos estaban en la cama de la habitación de visitas, Sasuke lamia y chupeteaba uno de los pezones de la chica mientras una de sus manos estimulaba el otro y su mano libre sostenía firme a la chica por la cintura, ella se retorcía ante sus caricias e intentaba suprimir los gemidos de placer que raspaban su garganta deseando salir.

 _Hay una fina línea que no debo cruzar…_

Ese pensamiento era constante en ella, pero cuando Sasuke se posiciono sobre ella y rozo sus sexos sobre la ropa que los cubría Hinata quiso más, su camisa y brasier estaban en su cuello, sus jeans habían desaparecido en alguna parte de la habitación y solo quedaban sus pantaletas, el arquitecto estaba solo en bóxer y se frotaba duro contra la chica, suspiros iban y venían en esa habitación, una diestra mano masculina se coló por la ropa interior de la chica y la estimulo aún más, estaba lista para él.

 _No…_

Con una fuerza casi inexistente en Hinata, logro librarse del agarre del Uchiha y lo dejo recostado a su lado, él parecía extrañado.

-No…no lo puedo hacer…

Esas fueron las simples palabras de Hinata, estaba decidida a no consumar el acto con Sasuke, por más que su cuerpo lo deseara, no iba a entregarse a ese hombre que le daba los mismo toques y caricias a otro chica y quien sabe a cuantas más. La Hyuuga se acomodó las ropas y se volteo dándole la espalda al moreno, él sus piro resignado, sabía lo que eso significaba, abrazo a Hinata y se quedaron dormidos.

Esa no fue la única vez que Hinata tuvo fuerza de voluntad para no consumar el hecho con Sasuke, pasaba por lo menos una vez al mes que ella terminaba en el departamento del moreno sin saber cómo, acostada en la cama de visitas siendo estimulada por todas partes, pero ella lograba librarse del Uchiha con excusas y fuerza. Las peleas se comenzaron a hacer constante entre ellos dos; claramente era porque ambos se encontraban frustrados sexualmente, más Hinata que Sasuke, pero frustrados al fin y al cabo. En la oficina se había vuelto rutina verlos discutir, los rumores se habían detenido, ya no era divertido si solo discutían, hasta que un día el rumor más impactante había llegado a oídos de Hinata una tarde que volvía de hacer unos papeleos.

Uchiha Sasuke había presentado su renuncia a la empresa, había encontrado algo mejor así que esa sería su última semana juntos. La oji luna sabía lo que significaba, ya no habría más "jueguitos" entre ambos, no habrían notas, ni discusiones…

 _Es lo mejor…entonces… ¿Por qué me siento triste?_

Para ella había sido triste enterarse a través de esos malditos rumores de la partida del Uchiha, hubiera sido mejor si él directamente le hubiese comentado algo, pero ya no tenía que preocuparse o sentirse mal por eso, en un par de días nada importaría, él comenzaría algo nuevo como si nada y ella…

* * *

*Acá en Chile es un platillo que tiene papas fritas, cebolla frita, dos huevos fritos y choricillos cortados y fritos. Lo sé demasiada fritura, pero es bueno para compartir con amigos mientras bebes alcohol porque así no te embriagas tan rápido.

Estoy viva!

Bueno no hay mucho que pueda decir, esta historia me venía dando vueltas hace tiempo, solo espero que la hayan disfrutado. Y aún esta en proceso mi otro fic, no lo abandonaré :)

 **Miyuky~San**


End file.
